racedriverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford GT
|} :This page refers to the concept and production cars of 2002 and later; for the mid-1960s race car, see Ford GT40. The Ford GT is a mid-engined supercar built by Ford Motor Company from 2003 to 2006. It began as a concept car designed in anticipation of Ford's centennial year and as part of its drive to showcase and revive its "heritage" names such as Mustang and Thunderbird. Camilo Pardo, the head of Ford's "Living Legends" studio, is credited as the chief designer of the GT and worked under the guidance of J Mays. The designers drew inspiration from Ford's classic GT40 race cars of the 1960s and the GT is sometimes mistaken for its 1960s counterpart. Positive response on the auto show circuit in 2002 helped persuade the company to produce the car in limited quantities, and the first production versions appeared in 2003. It is a very high-performance, two-seater vehicle with a strong styling resemblance to its racing ancestor and performance to match. The powerplant is a mid-mounted supercharged 5.4 liter V8, producing and of torque. Top speed is . Development At the 1995 Detroit Auto Show, the Ford GT90 concept was shown and at the 2002 show, a new GT40 Concept was unveiled by Ford. The GT is similar to the original Ford GT40 cars, but bigger, wider, and three inches (76 mm) taller than the original 40 inches (1.02 m) - as a result of which, a potential name for the car was the GT43. Three production prototype cars were shown in 2003 as part of Ford's centenary, and delivery of the production Ford GT began in the fall of 2004 A British company, Safir Engineering, who made continuation GT40s in the 1980s owned the GT40 trademark at that time, and when they completed production, they sold the excess parts, tooling, design, and trademark to a small Ohio company called Safir GT40 Spares. Safir GT40 Spares licensed the use of the GT40 trademark to Ford for the initial 2002 show car, but when Ford decided to make the production vehicle, negotiations between the two failed, and as a result the new Ford GT does not wear the badge GT40. It is rumored that Safir GT40 Spares asked $40 million dollars for the rights, but this has never been verified. The partners at Safir GT40 Spares state they have correspondence from Ford declining Safir's $8 million offer. Early cars from the 1960s were simply named "Ford GT". The name "GT40" was the name of Ford's project to prepare the cars for the international endurance racing circuit, and the quest to win the 24 Hours of LeMans. The first 12 prototype vehicles carried serial numbers GT-101 through GT-112. The "production" began and the subsequent cars, the MkI, MkIIs, MkIIIs, and MkVs, numbered GT40-P-1000 through GT40-P-1145, were officially "GT40s". The name of Ford's project, and the serial numbers, thus show the story that "GT40" was only the car's nickname to be false. Production and sales Production startup began on the 17th of august 2001. The first customers took delivery in August 2004. The GT began assembly and was painted by Saleen in their Saleen Special Vehicles facility in Troy, Michigan. The GT is powered by an engine built at Ford's Romeo Engine Plant in Romeo, Michigan. Installation of the engine and transmission along with interior finishing was handled in the SVT building at Ford's Wixom, Michigan plant. Of the 4,500 GTs originally planned, approximately 100 were to be exported to Europe, starting in late 2005. An additional 200 were destined for sale in Canada. When production ended in 2006, the full planned lot of 4500 were not produced. Approximately 550 were built in 2004, nearly 1900 in 2005, and just over 1600 in 2006, for a grand total of 4038; however, the final 11 car bodies manufactured by Mayflower Vehicle Systems were disassembled and the frames and body panels sold as service parts. As with many highly desirable new vehicles, when the Ford GT was first released, the demand severely outpaced supply, and the cars initially sold for premium prices. The first private sale of Ford's new mid-engine Sports car was completed on August 4, 2004, when former Microsoft executive Jon Shirley took delivery of his Midnight Blue 2005 Ford GT.LIVING LEGEND COMES TO LIFE AS FORD DELIVERS FIRST PRODUCTION 2005 FORD GT Shirley earned the right to purchase the first production Ford GT (chassis #10) at the Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance Auction after bidding over $557,000.Ford GT Delivery - MSN Autos Jay Leno, host of "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno", took possession of his private sale Red 2005 GT (chassis #12) a week later.Ford Motor Company - Featured Story - Jay Leno Receives His 2005 Ford GT Other early cars sold for as much as a $100,000 premium over the suggested retail price of $139,995.Ford Motor Company - Press Release - 2005 FORD GT WILL DELIVER 550 HORSEPOWER IN PRODUCTION TRIM Optional equipment available included a McIntosh sound system, Racing stripes and Forged alloy wheels adding an additional $13,500 to the MSRP.2005 Ford GT Prices & Equipment - Consumer Guide Automotive By June 2005, retail sale prices had dropped to around $10,000 to $20,000 over MSRP, and in August 2005 several new GTs were sold on eBay for no more than the suggested retail price. The production run of 4038 GT's ended with the 2006 model year on the 21st of September, 2006, short of the originally planned 4500.Media.Ford.com: SHELBY GT500 CLAIMS FORD PERFORMANCE TORCH – WITH NEW TV COMMERCIAL - AS FORD GT ENDS ITS RUN The Wixom Assembly plant has stopped production of all models as of May 31, 2007.Fords Wixom Plant Heads to the Great Assembly Line in the Sky autoblog.com Sales of the GT continued into 2007, from cars held in storage and in dealer inventories. Ford GTX1 In November 2005 the Ford GTX1, a roadster version of the Ford GT, was unveiled in Las Vegas. The $48,000 aftermarket conversion is performed by the Genaddi Design Group and endorsed by Ford. It includes performance upgrades that increase horsepower to , as well as suspension modification. Performance and engineering The Ford GT features many new and unique technologies, including super-plastic-formed aluminum body panels, roll-bonded floor panels, a friction-stir welded center tunnel, a “ship-in-a-bottle” gas tank, a capless fuel filler system, one-piece door panels and an aluminum engine cover with a one-piece carbon-fiber inner panel. Brakes are four-piston aluminum Brembo calipers with cross-drilled and vented rotors at all four corners. When the rear canopy is opened, the rear suspension components and engine are visible. The 5.4L V8 powerplant is all-aluminum and fed by a Lysholm twin screw-type supercharger. It features a forged rotating assembly housed in an aluminum block designed specifically for the GT program. A dry sump oiling system is employed, allowing the engine to sit very low in the frame. The DOHC 4-valve heads are a revision of the 2000 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R cylinder heads (with slightly increased wall casting thickness in the exhaust port) and the design is essentially shared with the Ford Shelby GT500. The camshafts have unique specifications, with more lift and duration than those found in the Shelby Mustang GT500 or 2003-2004 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra. Power output is and of torque. A Ricardo six-speed manual transmission is fitted featuring a helical limited-slip differential. Performance (mph):(Source: Car and Driver Magazine) 0-60 mph (0-96 km/h): 3.3 seconds 0-100 mph (0-160 km/h): Faster than 7.8 seconds Top speed: 205 mph Top lap time-Nürburgring Nordschleife (as indicated by Octane magazine, 11/05): 7:42 s Fuel Consumption The US EPA mileage estimate for the GT is 12 mpg in city driving, and 19 mpg in highway cruising, for a combined 14 mpg (19.6/12.4 & 16.8 L/100 km combined).Gas Mileage of 2005 Ford GT fueleconomy.gov Similar vehicles, like the Lamborghini Murcielago and Ferrari F430, rate at 10 city / 15 highway for 12 mpg (19.6 L/100 km) combined, and 13 city / 17 highway for 14 mpg (16.8 L/100 km) combined, respectively.Gas Mileage of 2005 Two Seaters fueleconomy.gov On May 14th 2007 a GT participated in an economy driving contest around Reykjavik in Iceland held by FÍB (the associaton of car owners in Iceland), and the oil company Atlantsolía. The GT finished the 143 km circle through hilly terrain with average fuel consumption of 11,31 litre/100km (21 Miles per Gallon). Racing .]] *A highly-modified GT is currently in use in Super GT's GT300 class driven by Hidetoshi Mitsusada and Daisuke Ikeda. Designed by DHG Racing, it is powered by a 3.5 L Formula 1 Ford Cosworth DFR unit. *Swiss team Matech Racing currently runs three Ford GT GT3's in the FIA GT3 European Championship. They plan a modified version of the GT3 car for the VLN championship, before offering the car in a GT1 class form. *PSI Experience of Belgium is also planning to enter Ford GTs in the FIA GT3 European ChampionshipAutoWeek: Sports Car Briefs *Doran Racing is in the process of developing a Ford GT for use in the American Le Mans Series GT2 class.Ford GT TV References External links *Official American Site *Official Canadian Site *Motor Trend GT Report * Video of Geiger Ford GT with 711 HP